Nesting
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Hawkeye saved her and then couldn't get her out of his head. He found her again, but would he be able to shake the feeling? Rated M for a reason - 17 only please - Hawkeye one shot


**Author's Note -** So this is a smutty one shot - nothing more, nothing less, well...maybe something more... ;-)

I needed to work on my smut writing, I written a sex scene in over 6 months and I wanted to challenge myself with this and not have any dialogue. I've noticed lately in my writing it's a crutch, so I took my crutch away. I'd like to thank my lovely and talented ladies who helped push me **DeDe324**, **Rhanon Brodie**, **Val**, **HelenaHandbasket** and **IncogNinja**, you ladies are awesome and always there for me when I need it. It is much appreciated and I love you all dearly!

So I will let you enjoy what I have created, please drop me a line and let me know what you think, so as always, enjoy, read and review!

* * *

It was what he was supposed to do. He was a hero, an Avenger, this is what he hand been called to do. He had done his job rescued the girl now he should be on his way; but there was something about this girl. The way the moonlight shined in her hair, the way she said thank you, how she looked at him, that Clint found irresistible. Even her name was like music to him, Aria. Hawkeye stared at her for what seemed a lifetime, when the team called him away. He'd find her again. He had to; she was part of him now.

Aria haunted every moment of Barton's existence from the moment he saved her from Loki. From the way she smelled like wild flowers to the way she whispered his name. Not his code name, his real name, Clint Barton. He had never heard it said that way before. Hawkeye was so wrapped up in writing her name over and over again he wasn't listening to the debriefing Cap was giving. He even lagged behind not noticing everyone had left. Ignoring everyone that tried to talk to him as he wandered back to his room; he had to find her again. Clint would after everyone had gone to sleep, he would go out looking for her.

Roaming the dark and damp streets of New York, Hawkeye kept his keen eyes peeled and his other senses opened in case he smelled Aria before he saw her. Finding a building to scale to get a better look around the city; on the roof is where he smelled the wild flowers. They were strong and close. He turned and there she was. Clint was stunned that she had found him. He opened his mouth to speak but she moved closer and placed a delicate finger on his lips slightly shaking her head.

Aria smiled slightly leaning in and kissed him. Her lips were soft and incredibly delicate as she pressed them to Clint's slightly tough and stubbly lips. He pulled her into his muscular chest, holding onto her as if when he let go he'd lose her forever. Her thin frame melted into his body as she grabbed onto his shoulders. The black haired woman removed his bow and quiver never parting their lips. Barton's strong hands firmly gripping her shoulders from behind, never wanting to let go now that he found her again; pulling her mouth deeper into his letting her tongue wash over his. Aria's mouth tasted like sugary sweet, unlike anything Hawkeye had ever experienced before. Picking her up she tangled her legs around his waist feeling how hard he had gotten.

Pushing her up against a smooth and flat wall, feeling her delicate skin against his was almost too much for him to take. The want Clint felt for this woman was almost too much to endure, he had to slow down and enjoy what he had in front of him. The Avenger had no idea if he would ever have another chance. Moving his mouth from hers he made his way down her neck, nibbling and sucking her pale skin leaving it wet and red when he was done with it; Aria moaning at every point of contact his lips made, her fingers twisted in his short hair. Slipping off her thin dress the archer revealed her naked body; stopping to admire her form in his eyes, was perfection.

Keen eyes traveling over every inch of her starting at her toes and then meeting her deep and intense stare; those dark and mysterious brown eyes trapped his gaze. Clint kneeled in front of her, obeying the silent order she gave him, his face at her navel. Aria wound her hands in his hair again as a smirk appeared on the archer's face, he knew what she wanted. Picking up the slight woman, pushing her against the wall as he threw her legs over his shoulders and Barton felt the wet warmth of her pussy on his face. Gently he started to lap up the sweet nectar that engulfed him, running his tongue from inside and then out to her clit. The sounds that escaped Aria were a symphony of high screams and low moans and she tightened her grip in Clint's hair forcing him deeper and bracing harder against the wall and her legs were squeezing his shoulders and ears so tight he could barely hear her. The woman came until she could no longer hang on, her hands lost their grip and Clint stopped.

Keeping her upright as Aria was breathing heavy and couldn't stand on her own, she kept Barton locked in her gaze. No one had ever made her feel that way before, her heart was beating so fast and she was trembling. Coming down from the rush of lust and regaining the feeling in her body she gave him a sly smile unzipping his vest and dropping it to the rooftop. The dark haired girl then dropped to her knees removing the rest of Hawkeye's uniform, leaving him stark naked. His cock was long and stiff; she placed her hand on it touching it lightly watching his whole body tense. Moving a long finger from the head to the base of the shaft softly enjoying his reaction to the heat of her skin on his, the softness of her fingertip; Aria moved her mouth onto his firm flesh slowing inching her was down to the base. His skin was salty and hot as she worked her tongue over him. His cock becoming harder as she started to suck his shaft from the base and move to the tip; it didn't take too much of this before Barton picked her up off the ground.

Aria wrapped her legs around him and setting his cock deep insider her and he fastened his mouth onto hers, Clint rocked her back and forth until he had her back against the wall again. The archer moved his mouth from the woman's breasts, attacking her nipples with his mouth, alternating sides, sucking, nibbling and biting and thrusting into deep into her. Aria had stopped screaming, all that was heard were quiet gasps as she came, dragging her nails down his arms and neck, crushing her legs together pulling his shat deeper with each convulsion. Clint grabbed Aria off the wall and pressed her body as tightly as it would go as he exploded inside of her. The intensity of his orgasm left him spent and he crumpled to the rooftop, Aria still on top of him; both of them sweaty, panting and unable to move, both so spent they fell asleep where they lay.

It was a few hours later when Clint woke up and Aria was gone, no trace of her remained on the rooftop. Hawkeye sighed, figuring this would happen, but he found her once he could find her again thinking to himself as he laced up his boots and picked up his bow and quiver. Giving the rooftop one more look before leaving.

Loki and Amora looked at the Avenger as he left. The Norse God looked at the Enchantress with a wicked and prideful grin on his face. She had pleased him, getting her hooks into the archer had been easier than they had hoped. Just a few more encounters with Aria would be all it took to take the Avengers apart from the inside. Amora averted her eyes from Loki, watching Clint almost longingly as he traveled out of sight, ashamed of what she would be forced to do.


End file.
